Photography
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Rose develops a new hobby and convinces Kanaya to indulge her, using her as a model. How will these two bond over this new activity? Yuri warning, troll anatomy. It's been a while since I've submitted anything, hopefully this is still somewhat original. Enjoy if you can!


Photography. This was rose's latest, as some would call it, "hobby" yet another "creative" outlet for her pent up expressions, something to preoccupy her mind and produce something useful. Kanaya had understood that the suggestion originated from Dave, but what she didn't understand was how she had become a part of it.

She sat on the bed, a "prop" so to speak that Rose had requested, wearing one of her latest and greatest ensembles, a sultry yet elegant dress that exposed her shoulders. Rose smiled and snapped picture after picture of the Alternian girl, while she in turn struggled to come up with better poses that showcased her work.

"Rose, please slow down I am finding it difficult to think. Why again did you decide to indulge me in this sort of activity?" Kanaya inquired, earning a slight giggle from Rose.

"You're doing fine on your own; you have so many good angles it's impossible for you not to do well as my model." She replied, snapping a few more pictures before continuing her answer.

"As to the reason I invited you to do this with me, it's because when one person finds an outlet it helps to involve other individuals close to that person. Someone such as a family member, a close friend, or a lover… in this circumstance I asked you, my matesprit, to indulge me as you are my muse. What's more you, if you fail to recall, constantly use me in your hobbies and thus owe me your services in this." Rose explained, a knowing smile gracing her features. She already knew the other wouldn't be able to sum up a valid argument like this. Kanaya sighed in exasperation; true to Rose's expectations he lay back and took on a relaxed pose in a show of submission to the blonde's reasoning.

"Alright Lalonde, but I will only do a few more like this. I wish for you to change something about the next set of photographs you take, as I am growing tired of modeling this piece." She complained, at least hoping a change of wardrobe would create more possibilities for poses. Rose chuckled and snapped a few pictures of her matesprit just as she was, nodding in agreement.

"Alright Kanaya, I promise I'll make it different." She assured the Alternian, her pink tongue sliding over her painted black lips. True to her word after a few more shots she set the camera in her lap, smiling at the Alternian.

"May I finally alter myself somehow?" Kanaya inquired, getting a nod from Rose who lowered the camera to her lap as she remained kneeling at the edge of the bed.

"Why yes Kanaya, for the next session I would like to do a pin-up theme. So if you would please, remove your dress and allow me to showcase your line of lingerie." Rose watched the other's face turn jade green, her hands instantly gripping the fabric of her outfit in defiance.

"Rose, I never!" She spat, only to have the blonde gently reach over and pry her hands off the dress, her lavender eyes gently fixated on those of the Alternian.

"It's just you and me here, please Kanaya?" She asked, earning a sigh from the Alternian.

"Fine, when you put it that way, I suppose I must oblige." The rainbow drinker replied crossly, beginning to slide off the fabric. Rose giggled watching the other disrobe slowly. Rose captured image after image as the fabric slowly disappeared, falling onto the bed and finally pooling on the floor. Despite Kanaya's earlier protesting she had to admit that liked the feel of being so exposed before the lens, before Rose most importantly. She imagined the blonde looking through the photos and examining the exposed parts of her body, seeing the radiant white of her skin.

Kanaya listened to the shutter snap as it captured image after image, the thought of it zooming in and capturing all her most delicate parts made her body heat further with excitement. It wasn't until she heard a pause from Rose that she realized just how much the idea was getting to her. Kanaya looked down only to see that indeed, her fears had happened.

Green ooze soaked through her lacy black panties, a noticeable bulge hidden beneath the stretchy fabric. She whimpered slightly as the tentacle (or bone bulge) poked out from the top of the garment, aching to be let free. Kanaya blushed deeper as she realized the blonde was now capturing photos of her arousal, a spark of fascination in her movements.

"Such an interesting subject, I would have hated to miss an opportunity to capture something as remarkable as this." Rose remarked, secretly heating up at the sight of her lover's arousal.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get some shots of the model in her most natural state." Rose proposed, lowering the camera and locking her now dark eyes on her lover's face. She didn't want Kanaya to feel embarrassed about the turn of events, and even if the other terminated the photo shoot now Rose would be sure to make her feel beautiful about her body.

Kanaya reluctantly nodded, seeing the look on Rose's face she was overcome with the urge to please the other and indulge in her fancies. She sat up and unclipped her bra, pausing as the other stared. She cleared her throat, reminding Rose of the camera's presence before she continued. The blonde blinked before blushing and beginning to snap more pictures eagerly, capturing each moment as if struggling to lock all of them away in her memory.

The Alternian female maintained a healthy blush as he slowly slipped the garment off. The lacy black bra that matched her panties toppled to the floor and exposed her rounded breasts, her nipples already perked in excitement. A few more snaps were heard from the photographing device as Kanaya's half-naked body was captured. The jade-blooded female then gripped the lacy underwear and slid them down, a bit of the secretions sticking to her skin as the wet fabric made contact with her thighs.

Rose blushed and examined the leaking appendage as it seemed to writhe in search of something to wrap around. Abandoning the camera, Rose offered her hand to the tendril, smiling as it wrapped around her fingers eagerly and secreted even more of the green liquid. Playing with the clinging appendage, rose listened to her girlfriend moan and gasp, her blush bright and her full lips parted, exposing her elegant fangs.

"Rose~" Kanaya called, her spine arching off the unfamiliar piece of furniture as she licked her painted lips heatedly. The blonde giggled and continued to stroke, squeeze, and touch the tendril, loving the feel of it slipping between her fingers. The Alternian panted as the appendage was continually stroked by her matesprit, her body quite sensitive to the touches.

Though this was not their first time, the occurrence of it having taken place quite some time ago, each touch Kanaya received from Rose was like something entirely new. It was remarkable that someone of such similar tastes that at one point existed merely as a heroine in a long forgotten FAQ of the game they were currently immersed in, had come to exist in the same world as Kanaya. Not only that but they simultaneously developed emotions for each other typical of matespritship. It all really seemed too remarkable to both ladies, and they didn't plan on taking any opportunity for granted.

Rose took her hand away gently, tasting a little of the green fluid as she moved up. After swallowing the other's sweet nectar her lips met Kanaya's, their soft mouths moving together eagerly. The troll's ebony lips parted against Rose's, a moan escaping as the blonde's hand returned to, and continued to service the continually leaking appendage. Truthfully Rose regretted jumping into the more heated activities without first easing her shy girlfriend into it with affectionate gestures such as this. However she fully intended to make up for it, and smother the taller female in gentle kisses and caresses.

True to her intentions, she moved closer to the other and pressed their bodies together, her mouth meeting Kanaya's collarbone. As she straddled the other slightly the material of her skirt was pushed up by Kanaya's soft hands. Rose shivered slightly and backed up as she felt the Alternian's smooth skin run along hers, sliding under the waistband of her panties. Weaving her fingers through the lace and elastic of both layers of clothing, Kanaya pulled off Rose's skirt and underwear in one swift motion, nipping her bottom lip and gently lapping up the crimson liquid with a moan.

Rose mewled in response, raising her arms obediently as Kanaya repeated the process with the top portion of her body, quickly removing both Rose's bra and shirt and letting them fall off the bed. The blonde leaned back a little as she felt Kanaya leave bruising nips and kisses along her neck, her own hands teasing and massaging the Alternian's supple breasts. The room filled with the sweet and pleasure-riddled moans of both females as they slowly became more entangled in each other's limbs, each resting back on the soft bed.

A gasp was uttered from Rose as Kanaya's hips ground against her own, the leaking tendril brushing the blonde's weeping womanhood. The human exhaled shakily, her blush glowing as she felt the tentacle slip between her pink lower lips, searching for a place to bury itself. Finding such a place, it easily slipped itself into the wet, warm, soft, and pleasantly tight cavern it had enjoyed dwelling in since its first introduction to the heated space.

The blonde cried out, her inner walls greeting the familiar intruder by hugging it firmly. Kanaya let out a baited breath as her lover's arms wrapped around her neck, the blonde clinging to her tightly. A beautiful pink hue graced Rose's cheeks as her eyes became liquid soft with need, enjoying being filled again so fully. Kanaya moaned at the familiar and extraordinary sensation of being inside the blonde, her own arms locking around Rose's waist. The tight embrace they shared caused their bodies to press together more, sending the already verbal Alternian deeper into her lover and eliciting another delicious moan from between her sultry lips.

"K-Kanaya!" Rose moaned, moving her hips weakly to prompt the other to begin thrusting. With the blonde's body movement their breast began to rub together, their hardened nipples brushing continuously. Their hipbones met and sent shocks of heat up into each girl's body as Kanaya began moving back, the plump base of her tendril massaging Rose's swollen clitoris.

"Ah, Rose…" Kanaya moaned back, biting the blonde's neck on instinct as pleasure racked her body. Both girls began to tremble with exertion and pleasure as they continued to move, the Alternian indulging in the taste of her lover's blood as a little of the liquid dribbled down her chin. Rose felt slightly light-headed by the mix of pain, pleasure, and blood loss, only heightening her sensations. Her inner walls began to convulse, signalling her orgasm to the other as her one hand rose to the Alternian's hair, pushing her mouth more into her neck.

"K-Kanaya… I'm going to…" Rose panted, her brows turning up and her toes curling as she remained perched on the other. She grasped the other's thick locks tightly as Kanaya pulled her mouth away, messily licking up the blood as she let out shaky puffs of air, the warm liquid settling in her belly.

"I am too, its fine. Please, go on." Kanaya responded huskily, her dark irises locking on Rose's face. She gave a loving look as she viewed the other's pleasure-warped expression, her lips pressing to Rose's parted lips eagerly, her soft tongue wrapping around the blonde's. Rose moaned in surprise and pulled the other's hair a little more, feeling the Alternian speed up her thrusts and rush them both towards climax.

Rose felt the other back away as she began calling out loudly, feeling herself begin to spill around the other's stiff tendril. Kanaya called Rose's name, her lips inches from the blonde's as she shivered, her orgasm causing her to fill the other with the hot viscous jade fluid until it overflowed onto the sheets. Giving out a surprised cry, both girls toppled limply to the bed, Rose's full body weight on the petite Alternian below her.

Rose panted hard, blushing as he felt Kanaya wrap her arms around her waist, tapping her hip slightly.

"Rose, I don't mean to be a meddler, but could you shift your weight slightly to the left?" Kanaya almost gasped, feeling her sensitive breasts being squished painfully by the other.

"Sorry, sure thing" Rose said embarrassedly, moving her weight to the side and nuzzling the Alternian in apology. Kanaya smiled softly and kissed Rose's temple gently, massaging the small of her back in content. Rose finally regained her breath and sat up, Kanaya's hands sliding to her hips as they locked eyes.

Rose giggled at her lover's mussed hair and jade blushed, while Kanaya admired the same qualities in her matesprit.

"I think this scenario calls for another photograph, don't you?" The Alternian ventured, smiling softly as she reached up and cupped the human's cheek.

"I agree." Rose obliged happily, grabbing the camera and getting it to focus on her girlfriend. Kanaya smiled and pulled Rose down, causing her to call in surprise as she fell to the space beside her. The Alternian held the blonde gently, pressing her forehead to Rose's gently.

"Now capture us." She instructed lovingly, her lips pulled up in a loving grin as Rose smiled and settled into the embrace. She held the camera above them and captured their image on the film before reviewing the photo. Satisfied as their images were framed perfectly, she set the device aside and moved to cuddle with the Alternian happily.

"I love you…" She murmured, her eyes closed and her thick lashed casting shadows across her cheeks.

"I love you too" Kanaya stated back happily, understanding those words ran as deep as the red equivalent she was familiar with to Rose. Settling into the sheets they rested in each other's arms.

Backing away from the door, Dave decided to return later for his camera. Walking away from the room he came to face John, chipper as ever.

"Hey Dave! Have you seen Rose or Kanaya?" He asked happily; the blonde walking to him and spinning him, guiding him back to the main area by the shoulder.

"You might wanna give them a few minutes" he stated, receiving a kiss on the cheek from John.

"They're at it again?" John asked sarcastically, Dave nodding coolly despite the blush beneath his shades.

"Damn straight, you wanna do the same?" he offered, guiding the now flushing John to their own private abode, enjoying how he attempted to play it off. The girls remained together peacefully despite the commotion outside their room. Their hearts beat in unison as they remained close together, feeling whole as they completed each other just with their combined presences.


End file.
